


[Vid] Rising Star

by runawaynun



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/pseuds/runawaynun
Summary: Thought I was down for the count
Relationships: Chrisjen Avasarala/Bobbie Draper
Comments: 30
Kudos: 62
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[Vid] Rising Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AurumCalendula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/gifts).



> ~~Depending on what happens in 5x10, there is a possibility that this vid may be edited after reveals. Maybe.~~
> 
> Edited to add a bit of 5x10

Title: Rising Star  
Fandom: The Expanse  
Music: Rising Star by My Brightest Diamond  
Length: 2:18  
Summary: Thought I was down for the count

[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c4dz0y3sliruveq/Rising%20Star.m4v?dl=0) || [Subtitles](https://www.dropbox.com/s/stoairjcluaq4vj/Rising%20Star.srt?dl=0) || [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pFpEpcUb9Q)


End file.
